I Don't Know Why
by DN0546
Summary: My friend sent me an email and I just had to write my own version of it so I hope that you guys like it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks allot.


I Don't Know Why  
( 01 / 01 )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or whatever it is and I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them for this sad fic that my friend, Kylie helped me out with. So thank you to Kylie for bringing this to my attention. Also to the person who e-mailed it to her. Just thank you to everyone! LOL!  
  
-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01- 01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-01-  
  
Year 1999  
  
As I sat there in Roll Call, I stared at the woman sitting next to me. She was my so-called "best friend." I stared at her shoulder length, silky blonde hair that was tied up in a bun and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After Roll Call, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed on a serial rapist and I handed them to her. She said "thanks" and gave my hand a squeeze with a beautiful smile. I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't just want to be friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
Year 2000  
  
The phone rang, on the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine. After 2 hours, one Mel Gibson move, and three bags of chips, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be friends, I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.  
  
Year 2001  
  
The day before the anual Police/Firefighter Ball she walked to my locker. "My date is sick," she said; he's not going to go well, I didn't have a date and in the past we made a joking promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as "best friends." So we did. After everthing was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal blue eyes. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it. Then she said, "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
Year 2002  
  
A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day for us since we both passed the ESU test.I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on the stage to get her new badge. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me in her new uniform and hat on, and cried as I hugged her. Thens he lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "you're my best friend, thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
- A Few Years Later - Year 2004  
  
Now I sit on the pews of the chuch. That girl is getting married now. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said, "you came!" She said "thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
Funeral  
  
Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend." At the service, they ready a diary entry she had wrote in her beat cop years. This is what it read: I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me! I wish I did too... I thought to myself, and I cried.  
  
I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith

I love u, Faith  
  
The End...  
  
Ok so that was a sad story and know you all know who it is who was thinking all of that. I hope it sounded good and I want to know what you guys think. Don't worry, I am NOT making a prequel or a sequel or anything to this story. This is it. So I hope to see some of your reviews! Thank you allot!


End file.
